Henry's Mother Across the Fandoms
by Larraine Lynch
Summary: A collection of drabbles where either Regina and/or Emma are characters from a different fandom. Latest drabble: White Queen (Alice & Wonderland)
1. Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones)

Beginning Notes:

This collection is a series of drabbles that I have created that run off the premise that either Emma or Regina is actually a character from another series. Surprise Henry! I have three drabbles to begin with. And I'll add more as I come up with them.

If any writers stumble across these stories and are inspired, feel free to run with the ideas. I have lots of ideas, but alas lack the time, commitment, and drive to thoroughly explore all of them. Oh, and just so no one has any unpleasant surprises, and I don't get any unwarranted flames. Some stories will have either femslash or femslash subtext. If anyone is offended by this, well there is lot's of het fic you can read on this wonderful site. Don't work yourself into a frenzy by reading this! Thanks everyone.

The first story is a Once Upon a Time and Game of Thrones X-Over.

Drabble Rating: K+

* * *

><p>"She's evil."<p>

"She's your mother."

"She cursed a town."

"So?"

"So?"

"All I'm saying kid is you can't blame the woman. Men and women have done worse."

"No." Henry's mouth set in a mulish line.

"I'm no hero kid."

"Then what are you?"

"The mother of dragons."

Daenerys remembered the fire. The tingle across her skin. The feel of heat, smoke, grime, and blood. The desire for her to reclaim her birthright. She didn't blame this woman, Regina Mills. How could she? Daenerys, Kaleesi of the Dothraki had done worse. Far worse.

She had laid waste to the great city of Qarth. She had locked Doreah in a cell to slowly die for her deception. She had executed Daxos for his treachery. She watched unblinking as her husband gave her brother Viserys a crown of gold. She could still smell the melting skin. See the shimmering gold outline of his concaved face.

"Emma you don't mean that."

Snow White. The child of the light. Apple of her daddy's eye.

"Wrong is wrong."

Emma shook her head. "Things are not so black and white. See the shades of grey."

"Miss Swan." Daenerys looked up from her chat with her son. The son she thought she had lost. The boy's mother. Regina Mills was strong. Together they would rise up, and return to Westeros. Henry would be the stallion that mounts the world.

"Regina." Daenerys bit her lip. Looked over at the woman.


	2. Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Thrones) 2

This could hypothetically be either before or after the first GoT drabble. Rated T. I don't think I need to warn anyone that this has GoT spoilers...well just in case...here there be spoilers.

* * *

><p>Daenerys sat straight backed in a chair. She watched as the towns people chatted inanely. Watched Ruby Lucas flirt with a drunken Lacey. Ruby leaned both arms against the counter-top, her long brown hair trickling across her cleavage. Lacey brushed the beer in her hands with one finger. The other hand was occupied tracing the waitress long fingers. She watched as a stout Granny poked her head through the door.<p>

"Ruby Lucas."

Ruby leaned forward. A wicked smile curved her lips. For a moment Daenerys felt a twinge. Doreah. She craved her hand maiden at times. Daenerys craved her hand maiden almost as much as she craved the mayor of this small time.

Doreah with her tanned skin, brown eyes, and skilled fingers. The girl had been a gift that she had received along with her dragons. Both gifts at her wedding to Khal Drogo, her Dothraki horse lord.

Pink crept into Daenerys pale cheeks. Doreah. The woman had been her first positive sexual experience. She could almost feel the weight of the hand maiden rocking against her. Whispering to her about power, magic, and men. She had power, if only she could claim it. Daenerys understood. Understood because in that moment Daenerys had felt the slave's power over her. If only things had not gone so very wrong.

Her mother, Mary Blanchard. A woman as pure as snow would be horrified by how that affair ended. Locking a betrayer in a vault to suffocate was a level of commitment to family that the woman lacked. Truly the Red Witches curse had been a blessing for the weak woman. Snow Stark did not have the guts, the cunning, nor the ability to play the game of thrones. The woman would have been the first to die.

Daenerys Targaryen lifted her chin. Daenerys, born of dragon blood, conceived during a fire storm, was as ferocious as a dozen dragons. Any who harmed her, or any who belonged to her, would die screaming.

The door pulled Daenerys from her musing. Ruby Lucas, the pulled herself up. The woman smiled. Sharp teeth flashed. In that moment Daenerys could see the girl caked in a layer of dust and blood. A true wilding.

Regina Sand stood in the door. Her tanned skin offset the crisp white shirt. Daenerys eyed the small scar just below the full lips. Oberia Martell leaned against the woman. She eyed the room. A feral grin curved across her face.

Daenerys heard the woman had killed the man who dare touch her woman in violence. The red viper pursued pleasure, decadence, and beauty of all forms. She did not let violence against women or children go unpunished.

Oberia eyed Daenerys. She pulled on Regina's jacket. Leaned over to whisper. Regina turned to Daenerys. Then the pair approached. "Emma Swan," Regina purred.

Oberia captured Emma's hands. She leaned forward and laid a warm kiss on her fingertips. Daenerys throat caught when she felt the brush of a tongue. She retreated and released Daenerys fingertips. "You have not come to see your Henry."

Daenerys arched her eyebrow at the pair. "You truly want me there?"

"It would be pleasurable for all, I am sure."

Emma shivered. She was sure all aspects were pleasurable with Oberia Martell and Regina Sand. Aegon the conqueror, her forebear had two queens. Dragons should not fly alone.

* * *

><p>I couldn't resist putting a female version of Oberyn in this. Love him. He's like if you combined Spike, Zorro, and Achilles. Way cooler than any of them could hope to be. :)<p>

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Elsa (Frozen)

Hey all, thank you to everyone that read and/or followed this collection of OUaT X-Over drabbles. This one came to me last night as I was looking at my glow in the dark Olaf Funko Pop figure. I hope you enjoy this Emma as Elsa as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I changed the rating to T. I'm going to start giving each drabble an individual rating, this way no one who might be uncomfortable with a more mature rating will be discouraged.

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

><p>"Wait. Wait. Wait." Ruby leaned across the table, her right hand cradling a Jack and Coke. "Henry's father is a snowman?"<p>

Emma Elsa Swan choked on her beer. It slithered down her throat and filled her lungs. Emma started to hack as her body tried to dispel the liquid from her chest.

Snow White remained frozen for a moment staring at her daughter. Her mind spun around images of her little girl having sex with a snowman. There was no way. Sex with inanimate snow was not possible. Snow White startled as her daughter bent over the worn wood of the table still hacking up a lung.

Snow White finally leaned over and slapped her daughter repeatedly on her back. Wow, Snow's inebriated brain realized, I'm finally burping my baby for the first time. Regina hadn't stolen every good memory.

"Not…helping." Emma gasped between coughs. She pulled in a breath.

Snow ignored her daughter's insistence that she was fine. Babies couldn't really determine that for themselves. Her hand continued to slap against the red leather of her Emmie's jacket. Snow wrinkled her nose. It really was an ugly thing. Maybe she could take Emmie and Charming shopping for some nice pink dresses.

Emma began to feebly try to bat her mother's hand away.

"No!" Mary said. She pointed a finger at her daughter. "No hitting."

Emma let out a few more feeble coughs.

"Really Miss Swan," Regina drawled. She rested her hands on her silk encased hips. Emma glanced over. "Must you always make a racket everywhere you go?"

Emma cleared her throat. She pushed her blond hair back over her shoulder. Tried to ignore Mary bristling next to her. "I was dying here."

Regina swept her gaze over Miss Swan's disheveled form. She paused briefly on the rapid rise and fall of the woman's breasts. She dragged her gaze away. "You appear to be breathing, Miss Swan."

Before Emma could reply, Mary stumbled to her feet. "You can't have my baby, Gina."

Regina glanced over at Emma. Her dark eyes glittered with glee. Emma shifted uneasily. Her gaze flickered to Ruby who was still staring at her wide-eyed. She looked about to burst as she wiggled in her chair and repeatedly twirled the red lock of her hair.

"I've already had your daughter." Regina molded herself to Emma's side. Then she slide into the woman's lap.

Snow froze.

Regina dragged her nose across the woman's cheek. Her hand buried itself into the woman's blonde hair. Emma shuddered under her. Regina felt victory as the woman's eyes dilated. She turned her head to stare at her former step-daughter. Rested her cheek against Emma's. "Oh yes. All those times you watched Henry. I was doing more than watch your daughter. It was delicious."

Emma's eyes fluttered closed as the images danced through her mind. Regina. Emma had waited for so long to feel the woman's warm skin, sharp intensity, and solid weight against her. She could not even force herself to care that Regina was only acting this way to get a rise out of her mother.

Ruby threw back her head and laughed. Emma flushed red. Regina turned her gaze to a washed out, disgusted Snow.

The wolf-girl bent over the table laughing.

Regina pulled her red lips into a sneer. "Something funny mutt?"

Ruby nodded and managed to say. "Fucking a snowman and the evil queen? Really?"

Regina pulled away. She glanced at Emma had buried her head in Regina's silky tresses. Regina felt her blood quicken as short puffs of cold air brushed her skin. With each breathe Regina could feel ice crystals form.

"Really Miss Swan, a snowman?" Regina released her hand from Emma's hair. She edged away and grasped the woman's jaw. She guided Emma's head until should could see Emma's blue eyes swirling with magical energy. Regina felt goose bumps form across her bare arms and legs.

Ruby sniggered and took another swig of her drink. "Screwing snow."

Snow whimpered. "I did not screw my little girl!"

Nearby Lacey twirled around on her stool. Who knew this fuckin' boring town had an incestuous relationship. The pansy faced Saint Snow was drunkenly ranting about how she didn't love her Emmie _that_ way. And how her Emmie would never ever fornicate with a pile of snow. And how would that even get her pregnant if she did?

Her eyes passed from the ranting lunatic, to two woman having eye-sex on a stool, to a laughing black haired goddess. The woman wore skimpy red blouse and skin tight leather jeans. It was sexy and Lacey did sexy. Lacey stole the drink from the grumpy dwarf's passed out form. Then she strutted over to the group and sat down in the woman's lap. "I've never slept with snow, but I'd be more interested in taking you home…or not. We can do it wherever."

Ruby grinned. "Can you wait a sec? Wanna hear how Emma managed to get knocked up by a snowman."

"Pregnant?" Regina hissed. "Henry's father is a snowman?" Regina's mind frantically returned to her little boy. He seemed human enough. She tightened her grip on Emma's jaw as panic swept through her. "What were you thinking? What if he turns into a snowman one day?"

Emma shifted, but Regina's hand remained locked on her jaw. Emma fought back a wince. "Calm down woman."

Regina jumped from Emma's lap. "Don't tell me to calm down! I just found out my son might turn into a pile of snow at any time because you can't keep your legs closed." Emma swallowed as she saw Regina's eyes take on a red tinge.

"Regina." Emma whispered. She reached for the frantic woman. Then jumped back as a fireball came flying at here.

Ruby chuckled. Lacey was too busy staring down Ruby's cleavage.

"He won't ever turn into a snowman. He's 95% human." When the next fireball came flying at her, Emma lifted her hand. Ice shot out. Fire and ice met in a steam inducing clash.

"Last I checked children do take on some traits from their fathers." Regina watched Emma stuff her hands into her coat pockets. Ice immediately began to creep from the pocket and over the red pleather.

"I didn't sleep with Olaf."

"Olaf?" Regina hissed. "You named the snow monster?"

"The snowman." Emma sighed. Mist streamed from her mouth. "My sister and I did when we were young." Emma shrugged. Then she mumbled. "He likes warm hugs."

Regina snorted. "I know you were raised by heathens, but not all hugs need to turn into—"

"It was a wish, okay?"

"A wish!" Snow White stumbled over to Emma. She planted a sloppy kiss onto her daughter's cheek. "Everyone, good news! My daughter did not fornicate with a snowman!"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Snow," Emma said in protest. She wiggled out of the woman's grip.

"We will still be having a—" Snow paused here. She ran a hand through her hair. "A thingy to tell Emma that she should not be sleeping with my step-mother."

Regina huffed. Emma was edging away from her mother. "You mean an intervention, dear?"

"Yes," Snow nodded her head rapidly. "Thank you, Gina." Snow put her hand on her head. She swayed. "I think I may need to lay down."

"Can we go now?" Lacey asked.

"Really. You got knocked up because a snowman made a wish?" Ruby pouted. Lacey honed in on the outstretched lip.

Emma nodded. She looked at Regina as she spoke. "I swear. The only part of Henry that is snowman is a slight trace of magical energy. After a fairy called Fawna screwed up the wish, I had the wicked fairy Maleficent check Henry."

"You know Mal?" Regina's mind whirled over all of her interactions with the Wicked Fairy. The Wicked Fairy who brought her Henry. Regina rested her hand against her heart. It beat fast. She felt guilt at the memory of how the curse had locked Mal in dragon form.

"Yeah, I asked her to bring Henry to a good home. My magic was too erratic at the time."

"That is beyond lame," Ruby said. She stood. "Let's get out of here."

Lacey smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

When the couple walked away without another word, Regina and Emma continued to stare at each other. Emma was uncommonly pretty. Regina licked her lips. She smirked as Emma seemed to hone in on the gesture. And Emma did seem receptive.

"Would you like to return to my house for the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Emma stuck her fingers in her jeans. She ducked her head. "Yeah?"

Regina fought a smile at the adorable woman. Tonight they would drink; tomorrow she would have Emma in her bed; and then if all went well they would find that damned snowman, so he could wish them another child. Snow would die. Regina couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>So that's it. Feel free to shoot me any questions or comments. And feel free to suggest any potential characters or particular fandoms that you'd like to see in the up-coming drabbles. You make suggestions, and I'll see what I can do. My answer will probably depend on my familiarity with the particular fandom.<p> 


	4. Elsa (Frozen) Part 2

This is a Frozen/OUaT Part 2. I actually wrote this before Part 1. It's a tad shorter than the first one. I hope you enjoy. Just love the idea of Emma trying to explain Olaf is the father to multiple people. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Wait," Henry said. "My father was a snow man?"<p>

Emma flushed. "Look kid. It's complicated."

Henry stopped. He clutched at the strap of his Iron Man backpack. "He's a snow man?" Henry's voice broke on the word snow.

Emma stuck her hands in the back pockets of her skin tight blue jeans. Glanced up at the clock tower then back at her son.

"I'm part snow man?" Henry shook his head. His brown eyes were wide. His mouth open and closed as if he had hundreds of questions fighting to escape all at once.

Long moments passed. Emma licked her lips. She opened her mouth to speak.

Henry cut her off. "My mother is the savior. My mom is the evil queen. My grandma is Snow White. And I'm part snowflake!" Henry let his bag slide down his arm and onto the sidewalk. It thudded to the ground. Henry shook his head. "Emma, how does that even work?"

Emma dug her fingers further into her back pockets. Damn Olaf and his love of warm hugs. His insane habit of constantly hanging off her leg when she couldn't give the lovable snowman as much attention as he deserved as her friend. Damn it, she had duties. Arendale could not function without her Queen. And damn that fairy.

Emma ran a finger through blond hair. "Well…a fairy was involved."

"The blue fairy?" Henry asked.

Emma frowned. She felt anger stir as she remembered those panicked months after she had discovered the unpleasant prospect of her pregnancy. "No," Emma said. "I don't know who."

"How can you not know?"

Emma sighed. "You're…ah…father was shit at human face recognition."

Henry scuffed his feet on the ground. Regina would kill them both if he ruined another pair of shoes. "So you don't know who, do you know how?"

Mr. French stood at the door of his flower shop his eyes focused on the pair. Emma bent down and shouldered the bag. Damn that bag was heavy. Too many textbooks. Who would have thought that the product of Emma and snowflakes would be such a brainiac?

Emma grasped the boy's slightly chill flesh. It was cold even to Emma's touch, and her body ran systems about eight degrees colder than an average human.

"Well?"

"Just wait." When they were out of ear shot, Emma said. "Olaf made a wish."

Henry glanced at his mother. "For a baby?"

Emma shook her head. Her blond hair slithered over her pale blue leather jacket. "No, which was what was so infuriating. He wished for the joy of life. The fairy was a little drunk. I became pregnant"

"Really?" Henry stopped. He ducked out from under her arm. "He didn't even want me to begin with?"

Was that tears in the boys black eyes? Not tears! The moisture made the kids pupils and iris sparkle. Damned freaky. Of all the traits to inherit from Olaf, the black eyes were unfortunate. Although, the orange nose would have been far worse. Emma lowered herself to one knee before her son. "Olaf was ecstatic."

Henry smiled. "He was?"

Emma relaxed. She smiled. "He loved giving warm hugs and children love receiving them."

"When can I meet him?" Henry grinned.

Emma shook her head. "Magic is faulty here."

"So," Henry said. "I can't wait to show him my room—"

"If he comes, he'll melt." Emma stood up. She placed her hand on his back and started walking towards the boy's home.

The walked in silence for a few seconds, then Henry asked, "Maybe mom can think of a way to keep him, you know, frozen?"

Emma squeezed her son into her once more. "We'll figure something out."

Henry laughed. "My father is a snow man. How cool is that?"


	5. Parker (Leverage)

So this drabble is Emma as Parker from Leverage. This was great to write. Let me know if you have any comments or questions!

Drabble Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Parker opened the door of her storage unit. She held a bowl of Cheerios in her hand. Chewed methodically on the milky goodness.<p>

A kid. Brown eyes. Short enough to easily fit into a crawl space—if his puny muscles could hoist himself into it that is. The boy frowned and ran his hands through his brown hair. It stood up the way Parkers did sometime after hanging upside in an enclosed space.

"Are you Emma Parker?"

"No. I'm Alice. Alice White. I'm a vegetarian. I love steak. Spending long nights dusting books. And my best friend is Peggy Milbank. We are not lesbian lovers. I checked with Sophie." The woman, Alice White, chomped down on another spoonful of Cheerios.

Henry looked around. The lot where the storage unit was located was empty. There seemed to be no other individuals who decided that they wanted to live in a storage unit rather than an apartment or a box on the side of the street.

The woman continued to eat and stare at him.

"Do you happen to live with Emma Parker?" Henry rubbed his hands together.

The woman continued to chew. After a few moments, she shrugged. Her long blond hair swayed slightly.

"Don't know. I'm Alice White." Parker made sure she elongated her words and spoke louder. That's what Elliot did when he wanted Hardison to understand something.

"How can you not know?" Henry wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"I'm not here all the time." Parker said. "I leave to steal things, eat vegetarian food, admire my money, and dust books at my book keeping job."

Henry opened his mouth. Closed it again. Then finally said. "Book keepers don't dust books."

Alice frowned. "They don't? Then why did Hardison tell me they did?"

"One second tiny human. Let me call Sophie. She'll know if I dust books for a living."

"Do you think you can ask if Emma Parker lives here?" Henry scratched the back of his head. He bit his lip. He wasn't sure what would be worse. This woman knowing his mother, being his mother, or being in no way connected to his mother.

"Sure. If someone will know, it's Sophie." Alice reached into her pocket for her phone. "Hold this."

Henry barely had time to grab the cereal before the woman let go.

Henry leaned over to peer into the unit. The room was illuminated by lamps. In the center of the room was a bed with a bunny shaped stuffed animal. Not too far from there was a tower of various types of cereal boxes. Then there was what looked like harnesses.

"Sophie. This is Alice."

Henry took a few steps into the unit.

"Alice." The woman practically screamed the word.

He saw the fridge and made a beeline for it. He opened it and perked up when he saw orange juice.

"Hardison told me I was a book keeper. That's dusting books right?"

Henry looked around for a glass to put the orange juice in. With no glasses within reach, he opened the carton and chugged a bit.

"Well…that's not as fun as robbing banks. Why would I want to count other people's money?"

Henry wiped his hand across his lips. Then dried his hands on his jeans.

"Can I at least steal some of it?"

Henry replaced the juice in the fridge.

"But it's my job."

Henry looked over. Alice was frowning. "Can you ask about Parker?" Alice nodded.

"A boy."

"Henry," Henry supplied.

"Henry," Parker repeated. "Wants to know if Parker lives here."

Henry was close enough to hear an exasperated, "You are Parker."

"No. I'm Alice."

A sigh. "Alice is an alias. For the con."

"Oh. One second, Sophie."

Parker looked over at Henry who seemed to be vibrating with enthusiasm. "Parker lives here."

"Thanks Sophie."

Parker hung up her phone.

"I'm your son."

Parker frowned. "No you're not."

"Did you give up a baby nine years ago?"

Parker blinked. She had been ridiculously fat nine-years-ago. One could say whale-like at one point. Being the size of a train made for poor escape attempts. To slow to outrun the guards. Too fat to fit into her beloved crawl spaces.

"I did, but I'm Parker. Not Emma Parker."

Henry sighed. He rolled his eyes. Parker peered at the boy.

"Do you know how to pick a lock?"

"Well...no…my mom would never let me."

"We'll get you picking locks like pro in no-time."

Henry shrugged.

"Then tomorrow we can talk to Sophie about getting you home…or teaching you how to steal things."


	6. Keeper of Misery (Lords of Underworld)

Beginning Notes:

This story is the season conversation about Henry's father. Emma Swan is the Keeper of Misery from Gena Showalters Lords of the Underworld Series. In this universe and point in time the demon Misery is currently slumbering. So no sad thoughts every time Emma opens her mouth to talk.

Drabble Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Emma Swan closed her eyes. "Kid," she said.<p>

"My father was he?" Henry scuffed his feet against the asphalt.

Emma looked away. Guilt. It ate at her. Neal was dead because of her. She would always see his body hanging from the ceiling. The fight had been wrangled from him.

She had whittled away at Neal's happiness.

"Your father—he was a good man. A hero."

"Was," Henry drooped. She could see the hope leaving his wide brown eyes.

"He passed. Rescuing a family from a fire."

"He was a fire fighter."

Emma jerked her head up and down. She stuck her hands in her pleather jacket. She was horribly reminded of blood. Tons upon tons of it. The demon—misery inside her—whispering to the man until he killed himself. Emma closed her eyes. No. Not now.

"Come on kid." Emma whispered. "Let's get you home."

Henry walked with her for a few moments. Then he stopped. Emma drew to a halt. "Thanks," he said. He readjusted his hands on her backpack.

"For what?" Emma felt her heart pick up speed.

"For telling me the truth."

"Kid," Emma frowned. His fingers twitched.

"Mom never tells me the truth." Henry's face hardened. His eyes sharpened. "I hate liars."

Emma forced herself not to react. For a moment her young son looked just liked his father. Then Emma thrust it finally in the background. Now. Not the time to explore memory lane. With a kid who hated all kinds of un-truth, she guessed she should be happy she wasn't the Keeper of Lies.


	7. White Queen (Alice & Wonderland)

This is a OUaT and Tim Burton Alice and Wonderland story. Rated K. Cora Mills as Red Queen. Regina Mills as White. And Emma as Alice. Enjoy.

For the sake of preventing confusion I'll hold off my obsessive compulsive need to put drabbles adjacent to each other if they are from the same fandom...until I add another drabble. So the newest drabble will always be the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Cora Mills. Regina Mills. The miller's daughters. Queens. Really. Emma should should have known.<p>

Cora Mills halted in the middle of main street. The woman's lips smeared blood red flopped open. Long moments passed. Emma couldn't help wondering what the woman would do if a bird flew into the open crevice. Then the woman pursed her lips and stomped her black, pointed shoes. A wordless schreech escaped.

Cora Mills would recognize that criminal anywhere! Umm of Umbridge. The criminal seemed to have retained her normal size. No more lands into freakiness. "You killed my Jabberwocky!"

"I'm sorry. Your what?" Emma Swan stuffed her fingers in the pockets of her blue leather jacket. Her fingers slipped over the clear vial. One of the only gifts she had ever been given.

Regina Mills stood a step behind her sister, the queen. She gazed between the pair with black eyes. Her hands hovered in the air. Reaching towards her irate sister.

Cora bristled. She spun around. Heels stomping on the ragged asphalt. "Knave. Knave," she shrieked. Where was that rapscallion? He was proving just as incompetent as her dear husband had been.

Ruby Lucas peered out of the diner through the window. A few of the other rabble stood to watch the scene.

"Lady," Emma tried to object. She raised her hands.

The now red faced woman would not be pacified. "Off with her head."

"Oh." Emma breathed out the word. She blinked a few time. She stared at the abnormally short red head. She tilted her head. It couldn't be. "Queen Big Head?"

"I AM A QUEEN."

Emma glanced behind the queen. Regina's eyes swirled with all suppressed madness. She clutched at her head. Her black hair. She glanced at her black slacks and navy blue blouse.

"The White Queen," Emma said.

"My champion." Regina Mills said.

"Off with their heads!"

"This ain't your kingdom lady," Emma said.

The red queen shrieked. Emma escorted Regina into the diner. Then she returned to the Mills house to help Regina dye her hair white. It had been black far too long.

* * *

><p>Let me know if you have any suggestions!<p> 


End file.
